Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 March 2015
12:22 to provoke me 12:22 because we are keeping it 12:25 ... 12:25 ....... 12:25 WHAT 12:25 ? 12:25 WHAT 12:25 12 MINUTES 12:25 I BEGAN THIS STUPID FILM 12:25 AND THE DRAGON DIED 12:25 AFTER 12 MINUTES 12:26 wb 12:26 what's going on? 12:26 re 12:26 ty 12:26 i'm offended 12:26 by the hobbit 3 12:26 èé 12:26 WHAT 12:26 sherlock died in minute 12? 12:26 the hobbit? 12:26 (facepalm) 12:26 South Park taught me that Kim Kardashian is a hobbit :3 12:26 rofl 12:26 what was the point to do a cliffhanger with the dragon 12:27 -.- 12:27 if the dragon died at the minute 12! 12:27 they were suppose to end the movie with smaug dying 12:27 #Flawless 12:27 but they moved it to the 3rd film 12:27 OMG 12:27 THE TITLE OF THE FILM APPEARS AFTER THE DEAD OF THE DRAGON 12:27 so rude 12:27 << 12:27 lol 12:27 xd 12:28 You're only watch the hobbit now? 12:28 the 3rd film 12:28 yea, wasn't the 3rd film leaked months ago? 12:28 I had a copy since like december xD 12:28 ... 12:28 i begin to think 12:28 nat as a problem 12:29 with pages and gallerie pages 12:29 xd 12:29 *has 12:29 hm? 12:29 it is the second time 12:29 she replace the content of a new page 12:29 by the gallery 12:29 XD 12:31 people tweet weird stuff at us 12:31 https://twitter.com/ouatfan11/status/574283974136176640 12:35 who is making these pages and not making the galleries 12:35 it depends which pages? 12:35 i know it could forget some galleries 12:35 sometimes 12:36 *i coule 12:36 most of the wanted pages are galleries XD 12:36 rofl 12:36 I mean, I don't mind making them 12:36 Magic/ pages 12:36 self link 12:37 i wish there was a way to have the templates only display the links if the page exists 12:37 but there isn't, I've tried ;.; 12:37 aw 12:38 yup 12:38 we could have a gallery parameter switching it to make it display by default 12:38 but a gallery=no could hide it 12:38 eh, I think it's fine as is 12:39 your call xd 12:39 i mean, if something has an article it should have a gallery 12:39 which reminds me 12:39 we need galleries of the season 12:39 species galleries 12:39 :p 12:39 seasons* 12:39 ans species 12:40 galleries of the seasons? 12:40 that sounds huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge 12:40 all promotional photos which are not for a specific episode 12:40 OH 12:40 XD 12:40 xd 12:40 not all screencaps 12:40 like posters and such 12:40 I was like "the hell is he talking about?" XD 12:40 xd 12:41 I need to finish formatting the lists of characters :( 12:41 that's quite tedious xd 12:41 and I need to rename the other lists 12:41 can you imagine if we had galleries like that? 12:41 and reformat those as well 12:41 xd 12:41 it'd be like 3000 images each 12:41 yeah 12:41 XD 12:41 ugh I wish we could have auto screencapping apps 12:42 I need to fix whatever causes the white line in some of the templates 12:42 next to the image? 12:42 yeah 12:42 hmmm 12:42 it's probably a line break in the affected templates that doesn't need to be there 12:43 ot.... 12:43 or* 12:43 ... 12:43 should i try to find a good pic of the scroll 12:43 in some previous eps 12:44 or i'm too lazy 12:44 and i just used 412 12:44 aw 12:44 it was not the blank space 12:44 well, it exists in the EF character template 12:44 but not the EF location 12:45 hmmmmmm 12:45 so i'll just compare the two :3 12:45 oh I know what it is 12:45 it's the template's width 12:45 I think 12:45 it's 270 12:45 and the image 265 12:45 Unveiling Storybrooke's location 12:46 is it true? 12:46 i mean the scroll is not supposed to lead to emma 12:46 ? 12:46 probs that killian xD 12:46 well going for dinner 12:46 see ya 12:46 holy crap you're right 12:46 Emma Swan yup 12:46 XD 12:46 cya! 12:46 xd that happens now 12:47 they should all be 270 12:47 you want me to fix them? 12:47 that was totally it 12:47 XD 12:47 xd 12:47 dude, I meant to do that like a million years ago 12:48 make them all 270 XD 12:48 people 12:48 (y) 12:48 lady? 12:48 xd 12:48 i asked something 12:48 the scroll hmmm 12:48 hmmmmm 12:48 I'm all over it 12:48 yeah, it's supposed to lead to Emma, but perhaps the Sorcerer set it to SB because he knew Emma would be there 12:49 it will lead you 12:49 where you(ll find your sister 12:49 i think the apprentice said something like that 12:49 yeah, she'll find her sister in SB xd 12:50 okay now let's figure out how to get the quote template and infobox to not touch 12:50 nvm i already know 12:50 padding is a thing XD 12:50 xd 12:50 When the time comes It will lead you to your third sister. 12:50 what about margin? 12:50 or that 12:50 or padding for a surrounding div? 12:51 idk you'll get it xd 12:51 yeah that works too 12:51 it'd just need to be on the quote template 12:52 "make them all 270 XD " I'm sorry, I make them or you were talking about what you meant to do xd 12:52 killian did you add 12:52 your new rule 12:52 about pictures? 12:53 oh i'll do it 12:53 (y) 12:53 not yet lady 12:53 but it's really something I've meant to do since I redesigned those templates 12:53 and that was like 2 years ago 12:53 xd 12:53 I wasn't even born two years ago 12:53 bahahahahahah 12:53 I mean, my account ofc xd 12:53 oh wait 12:53 I was xd 12:53 nvm 12:53 XD 12:53 yeah 12:54 Template:ListCharacter <- that took me forever xd 12:54 how long have I been here 12:54 brb dinner 12:54 wow 3 years 12:55 wow my infobox photo is really wide 12:58 yoyoyo 01:02 aw 01:03 utter 01:03 yes? 01:03 do you mind if i add a pic directly in the infobox 01:03 if this infobox 01:03 has no pic 01:03 ? 01:03 doesn't bother me :3 01:03 thank you ^^ 01:06 ryan is emma's current enemy how? 01:07 ?? 01:07 on emmas oage 01:07 page 01:08 says ryan is a current enemy 01:08 yh 01:08 aloha 01:08 wouldnt say hes current 01:09 yoyoyo 01:09 cute a bot 01:09 ;) 01:09 oh shit I am still the bot XD 01:09 well 01:10 he is 01:10 i dont think she really cares about ryan anymore 01:10 he is not dead 01:10 she dealt with him and he in prison 01:10 there were enemies 01:10 I'm going to get so many emails from my own editing 01:10 is he in prison? 01:10 so i guess if ryan reappea 01:10 they won't be friend 01:10 ;) 01:10 lol if 01:10 lol ryan will never reappear 01:10 he might be pissed 01:11 we said that 01:11 but emma wont give a damn 01:11 for natalie 01:11 on ddh 01:11 who 01:11 lynette friend 01:11 she appeared in 101 01:11 and 822 01:11 really? cute!! 01:11 yeh but thats different 01:11 oh the girl at the store 01:11 shes like friends with marc cherry or something 01:11 ryan is a nobody 01:11 no it is not 01:12 and im pretty sure we all said nathalie would return anyway 01:12 we're not talking about actors 01:12 (dance0 01:12 damnit this error is everywhere 01:12 (dance) 01:12 but about characters 01:12 well the actors make the difference 01:12 obviously an actor the creators are friends with is more likely to come back 01:12 they didnt bring nathalie back cos of her character 01:12 they did it for the actor 01:13 lol s8 took place like 13 years after s1 01:14 CoyoteDork lol 01:14 yah pearl didnt make the cut 01:14 I thought you were not going to use alternate accounts 01:14 my god this man is drunk 01:14 xd 01:14 im now 100% this one 01:14 laying on our living room floor 01:15 rofl 01:15 like, don't do that, it's cold XD 01:15 our cats don't even chill on the floor XD 01:15 now he's harassing boyfriend 01:15 I should make videos 01:15 my life is hilarious 01:16 xd 01:16 I'm blocking pearliaison, if you ever want to go back to that account let me know :P 01:16 now he wants to go for a drive 01:16 like, I need to be on his level 01:16 rip pearliaison 01:16 omg don't let him xd 01:17 oh he's not going anywhere he's in his underwear XD 01:17 omg xd 01:17 what time do parties usually end up there? 01:18 i hope 01:18 bard will die 01:18 oh it's not even a party 01:18 we're just hanging out 01:18 but actual parties? xd 01:18 who's Bard? 01:18 a dward? 01:18 but bars will close around 2:30, that's when they legally have to stop serving alcohol 01:18 wut 01:18 for real? 01:18 yeah 01:19 bars are open up untill 6 am aprox here xd 01:19 really? XD 01:19 nah 01:19 yeah 01:19 the human who killed 01:19 smaug 01:19 we start drinking at 2 xd 01:19 XD 01:19 oh 01:19 yeah we don't XD 01:19 you can't buy alcohol in this state between 2:30 and 5:30 01:20 I see 01:20 yeah, alcohol is moderately regulated here 01:20 in supermarkets, you can buy between 10am (I think) and 9pm 01:20 the state Prince lives in is crazy 01:20 really? 01:20 xd 01:20 oh yeah 01:21 like, you can get beer just about anywhere 01:21 xd 01:21 the store doesn't need a license for it 01:21 beer? you can get beer anywhere here either xd 01:21 but in Pennsylvania I guess only certain places can sell it 01:21 I see 01:21 yeah 01:22 I find the world funny 01:22 Pennsylvania? XD 01:22 like, most people from my country, for instance, know about many US states 01:22 but do you guys know anything about my provinces? xd 01:23 I know most US states xd 01:23 name them xd 01:23 well, I know PA, San Francisco, New York, 01:23 Virgina 01:23 hmmmm xd 01:23 oh dear 01:23 san fracisco 01:23 San Francisco is a city hun 01:23 XD 01:23 is not a state 01:23 California? 01:23 xd 01:23 lol 01:23 don't hate me!! 01:23 yeah in California XD 01:23 oh you're fine 01:23 hmmm Ohia 01:23 Ohiop 01:23 yup XD 01:24 hmmmmmmm 01:24 New Mexico? xd 01:24 oh 01:24 Yup XD 01:24 Carolina 01:24 North and South 01:24 XD 01:24 hmmmmmmmmmmm 01:24 Wyoming 01:24 ? 01:24 yh 01:24 Florida 01:24 yup 01:24 is Maine a state? 01:24 yh 01:24 yes XD 01:24 Maine xd 01:25 hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.... Lousiana? 01:25 yh 01:25 Alabama 01:25 yh 01:25 indeed 01:25 hmmmmm 01:25 Virginia? 01:25 mhm 01:25 oh I said tht already xd 2015 03 08